Your Name, My Past
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado por que los nombres falsos de Mello, Matt y Near son así? En el pasado de L encontramos la respuesta // ADVERTENCIA: El pasado de L fue inventado por mi en este fic, y el Summary es Pésimo XD, Iremos desde Matt hasta Near :3
1. Matt

Hola!!!!

Bueno, como pueden ver, en mis delirios de escritora me ha dado por escribir fics de Death Note.

Espero les guste!!!

_**Mail Jeevas // Matt**_

L siempre recordaría a sus sucesores y sus peculiares características; El mutismo y fanatismo de Nate por los juguetes, el egocentrismo finjido y el fanatismo de Mihael por el chocolate y la amabilidad y fanatismo por los videojuegos de Mail.

Mail siempre había llamado la atención de L, a pesar de tener tanta o más capacidad que Nate, era el tercero en la línea de sucesión, cosa que a L le llamaba la atención.

Un día, L paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Wammy, con una chupeta en sus manos, pensó en ir a visitar a Mail, como hacía habitualmente.

Lo encontró en su cuarto, con las cortinas cerradas y jugando con su confiable PSP.

-Hola, Mail.

-Hola L-Murmuró Mail, acurrucado en un rincón-Se te ofrece algo?

-Nada, la verdad.

-Oh.

Y así se quedaron largo rato en silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban los ruiditos del juego de Mail.

-Cómo ha ido todo?-Preguntó L, aún lamiendo su piruleta.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, como siempre-Contestó el pelirrojo, distraído-Cuántos casos has resuelto?

-Ninguno, no hay alguno que me llame la atención.

-Y por que eres detective entonces?

-Por ocio.

-Oh.

Y volvieron a sumirse en silencio.

-Mail, sabes por qué eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión?

-No-Los ojos de Mail adquirieron un leve brillo, cuando consiguió pasar el juego, sacó otro PSP de su cómoda y comenzó con Resident Evil.

-Sabes que podrías, incluso, llegar a superar a Nate?-Siguió indagando L.

-Si, lo sé, Roger me lo dice constantemente.

-Entonces por qué?-El pelirrojo era un misterio que L quería descubrir, no importaba si pasaba días hablando a solas con el, cada vez se volvía un misterio aún más inquietante.

-Simplemente no se me pega la gana, ni le veo motivo-Contestó Mail-No veo el afán de ser el primero en la línea de sucesión, antes de Nate, Mihael y yo estuvieron A y BB-Mail pausó su juego, y continúo hablando-Cuál es la gracia de ser el primero? Para mí, es lo mismo si soy primero o último, nunca podría haber superado a A o BB, el hecho de que yo siga vivo, a diferencia de A, no marca una diferencia y el hecho de que yo no sea un maniático-sádico-compulsivo como BB, que llegó a crear un caso solo para llamar tu atención, en mi opinión claro, tampoco marca diferencia alguna…ambos son personas, como yo-Observó a L con sus verdes ojos, ojos que lejos de estar opacos, vacíos, o ser altaneros solo demostraban una dulzura infinita-Y como todos somos personas, no hay necesidad de ser el primero o el último-Y nuevamente reanudó su juego, donde mataba zombies y salvaba a la hija del presidente.

(Ala, mi momento filosófico xD)

L, en ese momento, recordó a uno de los chicos del orfanato (cuando era apenas un crío). Matt siempre había sido caracterizado como una persona pensativa, agradable y amigable, siempre tuvo buen trato con el y de alguna manera, Mail le recordaba a Matt.

**L FLASH BACK**

_Elle se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo una enorme tarta de chocolate._

_-__**Hola Elle!!!**__-Saludó Matt, acomodándose junto al pequeño pelinegro-__**Me darías un poco?**_

_-__**Por que debería?**__-Elle podía ser muy egoísta cuando de dulces se trataba._

_-__**Pero Elle, como eres tan egoísta con tu mejor amigo del alma??**__-Dramatizaba Matt, al tiempo que comenzaba a "llorar" sobre el mesón de la cocina._

_-__**…Matt, por favor, me gustaría pedirte que me dejases comer en paz**__-Dijo Elle-__**Me desagrada que me molesten mientras como.**_

_-__**Anda, vamos Elle, no seas aburrido**__-Matt cogió una cuchara cercana, sacó un pedazo de pastel y se lo echó a la boca-__**Además, los dulces merecen ser compartidos.**_

_-__**…Matt, por que te acercas a mi? Según entiendo a tus amigos no les caigo bien…de hecho, a nadie la caigo bien**__-Elle continúo comiendo su pastel, con parsimonía._

_-__**A mí me caes bien, y me tiene sin cuidado si a los demás dejo de agradarles por juntarme contigo.**_

_En ese momento, Elle le observó con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, y la boca algo abierta._

_-__**Anda, vamos**__-Matt se puso de pie._

_-__**Vamos? A dónde?**__-Por lo visto, Elle no tenía intención de moverse._

_-__**Pues a jugar, a que más va a ser?**_

_-__**Matt, no es buena idea, mi organismo no está acostumbrado a la actividad física, probablemente colapse en algún momento y…**__-Pero Matt no le dejó continuar, en menos de cinco minutos, ya se encontraba arrastrándolo hasta el patio de Wammy._

_-__**Si piensas de esa manera, obviamente algo te pasará**__-Matt llegó hasta el ya mencionado patio, encontrándose con su grupo de amigos-__**Hola chicos! He traído a Elle para jugar con noso—**_

_-__**Ah, Matt! Pero que has hecho?!**__-Pregunta uno de los chicos-__**Elle es un aburrido, de seguro nos hará pasar un mal rato!!**_

_-__**Vamos, chicos, no sean así**__-Matt observa a Elle, quien tiene la mirada baja-__**Les recuerdo que cuando ustedes llegaron, eran iguales a Elle, además de que Elle es mi amigo**__-Elle y el grupo de chicos le miraron con sorpresa-__**Si no quieren jugar con el, pues bien, conmigo tampoco.**_

_Matt volvió a arrastrar a Elle, esta vez hasta los columpios._

_-__**Bah! No les hagas caso**__-Matt se sentó en un columpio-__**No los necesitamos para pasarla bien, perfectamente los dos podemos divertirnos**__- Matt comenzó a balancearse-__**Pero hombre, vamos! No te quedes ahí parado como idiota.**_

_Elle, con cuidado, se subió a un columpio y lentamente comenzó a mecerse en el columpio._

_-__**Matt, por que lo hiciste?**_

_-__**Ya te lo dije, por que eres mi amigo**_

**FIN L FLASH BACK**

-Mail, se me ha encargado la tarea de otorgarte un nombre falso, así como el mío-Dijo L, saliendo de su mundo de recuerdos.

-Me vas a llamar M?

-No, claro que no-L observó que su piruleta se había acabado-Primero, no hay alguno de los chocolates de Mihael por aquí?

-En la cómoda, segundo cajón-Mail observó como L, se ponía de pie y sacaba la mencionada barra, cuando se sentó nuevamente, de la forma tan peculiar que tenía, comenzó a hablar-Y bien? Cuál será mi nombre falso?

-…Matt.

-Matt?

-Matt.

-Pero…Matt?-Mail, o mejor dicho, Matt le miró escéptico-Por qué Matt?

-Por que si.

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante rato, hasta que Mail/Matt volvió a hablar.

-L…por qué haces esto?

-Por qué? Por que…eres mi amigo…

Ala, he aquí mi fic de Matt :D

Sayo~


	2. Mello

Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de estos One-Shot!!!

_**Mihael Keehl // Mello**_

L se pregunta por que Mihael tiene el afán de superar y/o molestar a Nate. L al principio pensaba que era simplemente abuso de poder, al ser Mihael mayor que Nate, pero luego de vigilar a sus tres sucesores (alabadas sean las cámaras de seguridad) se dio cuenta de que el motivo era otro.

Y como hizo con Matt (ahora nombrado Matt, pobre niño, aún se confundía con el nombre) quiso hablar con Mihael, para indagar el por que de su odio hacia Nate.

-Hola, Mihael-Dijo L, entrando en el cuarto del rubio.

-Hola L!!!-Mihael corrió a abrazarlo, con una barra de chocolate en la mano-Que bien que viniste!!! Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? Quizá podrías ayudarme a robarle el chocolate a Roger, ese chocolate dulce Chileno que tiene escondido en su escritorio.

-Tranquilo Mihael, tranquilo-L ríe para sus adentros ante la hiperactividad del chico-Sólo he venido a hablar contigo sobre Na—

-Nate? No me interesa-Mihael se dio media vuelta, sentándose en la cama-Lo que tenga que ver con la pelusa, no me interesa.

-_"Pelusa?"_-L le mira sin expresión-Y por que le odias?

-Por que si.

Y ambos se sumen en un profundo silencio.

L, en ese momento, recuerda uno de los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene instaladas por toda Wammy.

-Pero si lo odias, por que le cuidaste cuando le dio gripa?-L sonríe victorioso, al observar la expresión frustrada y sonrojada del rubio.

-Por que me lo pidió Roger-Contesta Mihael, apenas en un murmullo.

-Y por qué le cargaste hasta la enfermería ese día que le dio baja de azúcar?

-Por que Mail…

-Ahora es Matt.

-Bueno, por que "Matt"-Hizo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos-Me lo pidió.

-Por que le diste tu chocolatina ese día que se perdieron en la biblioteca?

-Por que me dio lástima.

-Por qué le arropas cuando se queda dormido en el piso?

-Por que…Por que simplemente se me hacía incómodo verlo ahí en el piso, muriéndose de frío-Dijo Mihael, evitando mirar a L en todo momento, aún comiendo su chocolatina.

Y L, en ese momento, recuerda a su rival de la infancia, Mello. Francamente no puede creer como esos muchachos se parecían tanto a el de alguna forma.

**L FLASH BACK**

_-__**Bueno, quien tiene la respuesta?**__-Pregunta el profesor de filosofía-__**Alguien me puede decir que es lo que motiva al ser humano?**_

_-__**Yo! Yo le digo, yo, yo, yo!!!!**__-Exclama Mello, sentado frente a Elle-__**Lo que motiva al ser humano es superar a otro ser humano!!!**_

_-__**Uh…interesante…**__-Dice el profesor, observando esta vez a Elle-__**Y tú, Elle?**_

_-__**El ser humano es algo complejo, no sabría decirlo con exactitud**__-Sacó una piruleta que había tenido escondida-__**Pero cada individuo tiene sus propias motivaciones.**_

_-__**Y dinos, Elle, cuáles son tus motivaciones como ser humano?**__-Pregunta el profesor, satisfecho con la respuesta._

_-__**…Convertirme en la justicia.**_

_En ese instante, Mello rompe a carcajada limpia, sorprendiendo a todos los del salón (Excepto a Elle, claro) y al profesor._

_-__**Convertirte en la justicia?! Pf! Patrañas!**__-Mello se acerca a Elle, quedando ambos frente a frente-__**La justicia no existe.**_

_-__**La injusticia si!!!**__-Grita Beyond Birthday desde el otro extremo del salón, embetunado con mermelada de fresas._

_-__**Obviando el comentario de Beyond**__-Mello desvió la mirada del muchacho de ojos rojos-__**Lo que tu tienes es un ideal sin base, no puedes ser la justicia, la justicia no existe.**_

_-__**La justicia existe, Mello, y te lo demostraré.**_

_-__**Bien! Entonces, te desafío**__-Mello estira su mano, esperando que Elle la acepte-__**El que gane…será el número uno, y…**_

_-__**Y?**__-Elle aún no se había dignado a tomar la mano que le ofrecía su compañero de clases._

_-__**Y…se convertirá, en la justicia**__-Mello observa con sorpresa como Elle sonríe, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso, al tiempo que estrecha su mano para sellar el pacto._

_-__**Muy bien, acepto**__-Ambos rivales sonríen torcidamente._

_Sin embargo, la apuesta no dura mucho. A la semana, Mello sufre un accidente que lo deja convaleciente en el hospital._

_-__**Estas conciente…de que me estoy muriendo?**__-Murmura Mello, mirando hacia la nada._

_-__**Si**__-Elle miraba a Mello con una mezcla de frustración, tristeza y odio-__**Que sucederá con la apuesta?**_

_-__**La apuesta?**__-Mello soltó una risa, que más parecía tos de perro-__**Perdí, no podré cumplirla.**_

_-__**Debes cumplirla**__-Elle se resignaba a que Mello muriera, aún tenía cosas que hacer! Entre ellas, la apuesta -__**Si no, quien de nosotros será la justicia?**_

_-__**Tú lo fuiste, eres y serás**__-Dijo Mello, observando a Elle con una mirada vacía, perdida y melancólica-__**Yo nunca podría personificar a la justicia…De hecho, si lo miras desde otra perspectiva, soy como Beyond**__-Mello mordió uno mechón de su cabello-__**Soy egoísta, lo reconozco…pero ahora, que estoy seguro de que me iré en unas cuantas horas, quiero pedirte un favor…**_

_-__**Adelante, te escucho.**_

_-__**Prométeme…no, Júrame que serás la justica, Elle Lawliet**__-Mello comenzaba a perder el brillo en sus ojos-__**Solamente con eso, podré irme en paz.**_

_-__**...L-Lo juro…**__-Increíble! Elle estaba llorando-__**Seré la justicia…por los dos…**_

_-__**Sabes? A pesar de que nunca te lo dije…**__-Mello hacía enormes pausas para recobrar el aire, que ya le faltaba-__**Siempre…te consideré mi…mi amigo…**__-Elle le miró sorprendido-__**Gracias por…por todo…Elle…**_

_Y finalmente, la máquina que registraba los sonidos del corazón de Mello, mostró una línea recta, anunciando el fin de once años de vida._

_-__**Sabes?...en cierto modo, también te consideré mi amigo…**__-Elle cerró los ojos de su compañero, suavemente, con cariño-__**Seré la justicia, venceré a los criminales por ti…amigo.**_

**FIN L FLASH BACK**

-Mihael, haré contigo lo mismo que hice con Matt-Dice L, mordisqueando el palillo de su piruleta-Te pondré un nombre falso.

-Enserio?-Mihael salta de la emoción-Cómo me llamaré? Será un nombre guay? O será un sigla como la tuya?!

-…Mello-Contesta secamente el pelinegro.

-…

-Que pasa, no te gusta?

-…Mello?

-Mello.

-Pero, por que Mello?-El muchacho, ahora nombrado Mello, hace un puchero-No es un nombre guay.

-Lo es, de hecho-L se sienta sobre la cama con su peculiar forma, llevando su pulgar a la boca-Mello fue un amigo mio-L rie para sus adentros, _"Amigo que en realidad era mi enemigo"_-Alguien que se quiso convertir en la justicia, siempre luchando por ser el número uno.

-Enserio!?-Ahora, el rubio adquiere un brillo inusual en sus ojos-Bien! Entoces, seré el número uno.

-No quieres ser la justicia?

-Pero que tonterías dices!!

L le mira confuso, preguntándose si tanto chocolate ya le esta afectando.

-Lo que sucede, L-Por un momento, L podría haber jurado ver al verdadero Mello, parado junto a Mihael-Es que tu eres la justicia.

L sabe que no pudo haber escogido mejor nombre.

Ala, que tal?


End file.
